Guardians of Earth, Sea and Sky
by Kat Morning
Summary: Co-written with Kayla Myfanwy. Silver Millennium story with several twists. Endymion with siblings?! Oh yes! And they're doing everything in their power to drive him up the wall! Cute family stuff and irritating bro./sis. this time. Major romances later!


To anyone who is interested the Epilogue to Snug as A Bug is up and posted, along with the   
Author's Notes.   
The next chapter to Ring of Truth. Well Kat says it almost done and so it should be posted   
in the near future.  
  
Kat and I do NOT own Sailor Moon, if you want to disbelieve us. Well, then go right ahead.   
Just remember to send the royalty money to the right people.  
  
That said. Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review.  
  
P.S. Kumari and Xander our are characters. Steal them at your own risk. *Smiley face with   
big teeth appears.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese glossary:  
  
Baka: Moron/Idiot   
Gaki: Brat  
Imoto-chan: Younger Sister  
Kaijuu: Monster  
Mou: An expression of annoyance.  
Oni: Devil  
Onii-chan: Younger Brother  
Onii-san: Older Brother  
  
Endymion gazed out over the plains. On the far end of the valley lay Shar'drea'in, his   
mother's homeland. They were here to seek allies in the upcoming war.   
  
A dark shadow passed overhead and panic chilled his veins. No, the shadow was small; it was   
only a hawk. The raptor that pursued him was far bigger; his shadow, stretched by the setting   
sun, would darken acres, not feet. The pounding of nearby hooves alerted Endymion to a second   
source of pursuit, this one much closer. Kumari. It had to be. He was sure he'd lost her!  
  
Endymion scanned his surroundings. The open meadowlands his horse pounded over appeared clear.   
No riders or airborne shadows cut through the grasses. The crashing surf roaring below the   
cliffs to his left would cut off ground attack, but the forest trees a hundred feet to the   
right could conceal it easily. He knew Kumari well, and he knew her attack would come without   
warning. The sky darkened as shadowy storm clouds rolled overhead. Moments later the first   
heavy water-drops plopped to Earth. Now Endymion was truly worried; without the sun he would   
have no warning of his silent winged assailant.   
  
Crackling electricity filled the skies as the storm was whipped into an even greater frenzy.   
"Oh lovely." Endymion muttered to himself grimly. "Looks like Mari's waxing dramatic again"   
He leaned closer to his stallion's white neck, urging the horse faster.  
  
A black feather brushed past him. Moments later a dark shape sacked him from the saddle,   
sending them both down into a tumble of arms and feathers.   
  
Endymion came up spitting grass out of his mouth and nose. The heavy weight stretched across   
him maneuvered so it was sitting squarely on his back. "Hmm . . . and what do we have here?"   
His captor chuckled evilly. "I believe you owe us an explanation and the bounty, your Highness.   
And you'd better hope the ride and rain didn't spoil it!"   
  
"Okay! Okay! Xander! You made your point!" Endymion cried, trying to move his head enough   
to get the grass out of his nose. "Let me up!"  
  
"Not until you give it back!" Xander refused. "You owe me, Endymion! Now give!"  
  
"It's in my saddlebag, baka!" Endymion snarled back. He was wet and muddy and his armor was   
beginning to bite into his skin. "You want it you go get it! Now get off!" Endymion heaved,   
pitching the younger man off balance.  
  
"Gah!" Xander tumbled off Endymion's back and into the grass. Seconds later a incandescent   
bolt of lightning lanced in front of them close enough to make their hair stand on end. Both   
turned on the younger storm-caster.  
  
"Mari! Watch it!"  
  
"I said distraction, not crispy fries!" Xander sat up, rubbing a wing before carefully flexing   
it to check for damage.  
  
"Mou! I didn't mean to!" Mari protested wrinkling her nose and tossing her dark braid back as   
she guided her palfrey closer and waved the storm clouds away. "I'm still working on it!" She   
loosely held the reins of Endymion's stallion in one hand, which she handed back as soon as he   
stood.  
  
"Yeah, well don't practice on us!" Xander sulked, flapping his ebony wings to shake the rain   
out of them. "Between the static and the water my wings are a mess!" Endymion rolled his eyes   
at his brother's fastidiousness. Xander didn't mind getting dirty normally, but he despised   
getting his wings even the slightest bit mussed.  
  
"Vain bird!" Mari laughed but pulled a handkerchief out of her waist pouch for him. The sound   
of approaching hoof beats distracted their attentions back the way they had raced and they   
watched as the rest of the royal entourage rode into view.  
  
Minutes later the three found themselves surrounded. "I trust you three have gotten that out   
of our systems." Kunzite frowned as he and seven other guards moved to encircle their charges.   
"That was irresponsible, Endymion." Kunzite continued. "You could have put yourself and the   
others in danger!"  
  
"We are just about on top of Shar'drai, Kunz." Endymion sighed. "There are no youma here.   
Why shouldn't we have a little freedom?"  
  
"Your safety is only one concern, my Prince. You are not seven years old anymore! You are the   
Crown Prince of Earth and old enough to behave like it." Kunzite insisted. Endymion glared at   
him. Kunzite was his best friend in the world, but ye stars the man could be a curmudgeon!  
  
"And the Shar'drea'in are not that formal, Kunzite." Xander reminded him, coming to Endymion's   
aid. "They won't be offended by our behavior."  
  
"They would have seen an older brother being chased by his younger siblings." Queen Isaura   
interrupted gently. "Come, Kunzite. You may scold them once we've reached Shar'drai." She   
motioned to the limestone cliffs looming ahead.  
  
Kunzite bowed in his saddle. "Of course, my Queen."  
  
Xander, who had been pawing through Endymion's saddlebag, suddenly looked up and growled at his   
older brother. "Where is it, 'Dymion?" He demanded. "You said it was in here!"  
  
Endymion just grinned and pulled the package of chocolate out of his cloak "Looking for this."   
He waved it tauntingly over his younger brother. "You shouldn't trust someone who steals,   
they lie too." He grinned smugly just before racing off again toward the cliffs of Shar'drai.  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Two figures crept stealthily through the stone paths and cultured forests of Shar'drai. The   
hooting of an eagle owl silenced the forest momentarily as the smaller nocturnal creatures froze   
in fear. A branch rustled, followed by an owlish war-screech as the night bird dove, deadly   
talons extended.  
  
"Mari, watch out!" Xander rushed forward, pulling his sister up against the nearest tree and   
wrapping her in his own wings. The owl back-winged desperately, trying to pull out of the dive,   
banked left, narrowly avoiding a collision with a tree.   
  
"Xan..." Mari's squeaked, face pressed up against the tree and surrounded by feathers. "You're   
squishing me."   
  
"Sorry." Alexander stepped away from his sister, pulling his wings back in. He looked around   
quickly, checking to see if anyone had heard them. Thankfully, all the nearby dwellings were   
still dark.  
  
Mari followed his gaze; she drew her arms up to her shoulders, hugging herself tightly. The   
waning moon did little to light the night sky; which left the pair to stumble along in the   
dark. "It's not that I don't enjoy nighttime." Mari murmured to herself, a habit she had   
grown into as a young child. "It's just so dark. I'd rather be back in my bed."  
  
Xander listened to his sister's muttering a touch guiltily. If it had been possible, he   
wouldn't have even told her about his plan. The only problem was that she was an integral   
part of it. Mari was the only other one able to handle Hesperos besides Endymion and the Horse   
Master. Xander had the sneaking suspicion that Endymion's horse flat out hated him. (That   
and the fact Mari would have plucked his wings for leaving her out.)  
  
"Do you want to do this or not? Endymion stole all the chocolate remember? We have to get him   
back; if you don't want to help, then go back right now."  
  
Mari stiffened slightly at the rebuke. "I'll do it." She grumbled stalking past Xander.  
  
Xander smiled, he didn't know how he'd be able to do this otherwise. He paused for a moment.   
There was no one around; perhaps it wasn't necessary for them to stumble around in the dark.   
Xander stopped and knelt near an artistically fallen tree. The people of Shar'drai arranged   
their exotic gardens very carefully and someone had created a small night sculpture of mossy   
fallen tree. It wasn't the tree he was interested in as it was the luminescent mushrooms   
growing inside it. Choosing a pale yellow one, rather than the more vivid violet or emerald   
ones, Xander touched it lightly and fed a small trickle of magic into it. The mushroom sparkled   
slightly and expanded to the size of a small pie, its glow intensifying as well. Slender rings   
of blue and violet dotted the head, beautifying the natural lantern he'd created. Xander pulled   
out his dagger and sliced it off at the base, handing it to his younger sister. She glared at   
him in the light of the mushroom. "Xander!"  
  
"What? No one's here to see." He pointed out, re-sheathing his dagger. "Now come on. Let's   
get this over with."  
  
A short time later they reached the horse paddock. Xander quietly opened the gate for Kumari,   
blending easily into the shadows. Kumari slipped through, moving carefully through the small   
herd until she found Endymion's magnificent white stallion. She reached up and brushed her   
hand against Hesperos' nostrils, allowing him to recognize her scent. The other hand she   
rubbed against his neck, signaling the need for silence. Hesperos came awake instantly, his   
ears pitched forward, alert for any sign of danger.   
  
Kumari turned around and led the warhorse away and through the open gate. She slipped   
soundlessly through the trees, following the path that she and Xander had cleared earlier in   
the day. Hesperos followed warily, he was used to his master signaling the need for silence,   
telling him of danger, but he was unused to it with the young mistress; normally she would ride   
him and give him treats.  
  
Earlier in the day, Mari and Xander had found a secluded glade on the shore of the river. No   
one else knew about it, so it became their secret place, a place to plot their revenge.  
  
Hesperos paused; there was a strange smell that permeated the small clearing. Mari pinched her   
nose and then hid her head in Hesperos' mane.  
  
"That stinks Xander." She complained, her eyes watering.  
  
Alexander looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I forgot about the smell. Bring 'Peros   
over and we can start."   
  
Hesperos backed away into the trees. Mari waved her hand, signaling him forward. The white   
stallion stopped and whickered uncertainly. Mari waved her hand again, enforcing the order.   
Hesperos stepped unwillingly into the glade, casting a suspicious look at Xander. Xander   
ignored him. Xander and the warhorse had an understanding; they each basically ignored the   
other and life was fairly peaceful. It was their system, and it worked. Mostly.  
  
"Xander, are you sure this will work?"   
  
Alexander sighed in frustration. Was it just him or were little sisters annoying! "Yes Mari,   
it will work. Get your gloves on and we can start."   
  
Xander dipped his gloved hands into the pot of salve and walked towards the horse. Hesperos   
tossed his head and backed away quickly. When Xander didn't stop his advance; Hesperos reared,   
pawing the air in challenge. Xander stepped away from the slashing hooves, muttering something   
he'd learned from Kael under his breath.  
  
"Xander! If Mom heard you say that she'd smack you!" Mari chided him  
  
"Just calm the Beast down, Mari." He snapped.   
  
She shot him a melting glare, clucking soothingly as she stood in front of Hesperos and waited   
until the stallion calmed down. Once all of his hooves were safely on the ground, she stepped   
forward and stroked his muzzle. "You're going to have to let me do it, Onii-san." Mari led   
Hesperos to the middle of the clearing and then stepped away.   
  
"Stand!" She ordered in a firm voice.   
  
Hesperos tossed his head once more then obeyed the order. Mari dipped her gloved hands into   
the salve and began to spread it on Hesperos' coat. Xander waited a few minutes and then   
started spreading the salve along the neck and anywhere else that Mari had difficulty reaching.   
Hesperos stood like a sentinel, years of training outweighing the nervousness that he felt.   
  
Hesperos bowed his head and nuzzled Mari's face. Mari giggled, unused to the tickling sensation.   
Xander clapped his hand over Mari's mouth.   
  
"We need to be silent." He whispered harshly. "Do you want to get caught?" Mari pulled away   
and spat in the grass. She hurried to the shore, stripping off her gloves; she dipped her face   
into the river and rubbed her face vigorously. Xander cursed softly, realizing his mistake. He   
came to Mari and leaned down on his knees. "I'm sorry Mari, I wasn't thinking."  
  
Mari didn't listen to him; she only stared at her reflection in the water. "Baka!" she snapped   
at him. "What if you dyed my face black?"   
  
She turned and lifted her head, catching as much moonlight as possible. "Is there any dye on my   
face?" Xander examined her face before shaking his head no.  
  
They finished the task quietly. After the dye had set for a candle span, Mari led Hesperos   
into the water and washed off the excess.  
  
"There it's done, now we just have to let him dry."  
  
After another candle span Xander tested the mane and tail and nodded his head in satisfaction.   
"It's perfect."  
  
"Are you sure it's dark enough?"  
  
"Pale gray would be dark enough." Xander smirked, imagining the look on Endymion's face.  
  
Mari nodded wearily, yawning. They returned Hesperos to the paddock, relocked the gate, then   
crept back to their rooms for a few hours of blissful sleep.  
  
******   
  
"Endymion, wake up!"  
  
"What is it?" Endymion sat up, almost knocking himself out of the bed. Annoyance quickly   
changed into concern when he realized that his generals, all FOUR of them were in his room.  
  
"Are we under attack?" It was the only thing that he could think of that would explain their   
presence.  
  
Kunzite looked at the others and then shook his head. "Endymion, you're needed down at the   
stables."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kunzite looked at the others helplessly. Jadeite stepped forward, his normal grin was replaced   
by a stricken look. "You'd better get down there Your Highness."  
  
It was Jadeite's grim look that convinced the prince that something was seriously wrong.   
Normally Jadeite was the prankster of the group, if he was being serious . . .  
  
Endymion threw off the covers. He quickly pulled on the tunic and breeches that Zoicite held   
out patiently. Once dressed, he picked up his sword and raced out the door, to the paddock   
where the horses were being kept; his generals following close behind.  
  
Endymion halted in shock when he saw Hesperos.   
  
His horse! At least he thought it was his horse. The formerly white stallion looked as if he   
had rolled around in a mud puddle on the Akamu Mountains. Hesperos' coat was a muddle of   
colors; streaks of gray, very little of white, some black, but the most predominant was a red   
chestnut.  
  
Endymion ran to the paddock, vaulted the fence and stopped in front of the Horse Master.   
Ducheval was stroking Hesperos' coat, examining the hairs on the stallion's neck.   
  
"What happened? Is Hesperos sick?" He demanded, while wondering what on Earth could cause such   
an awful distortion!  
  
Ducheval glanced at Endymion and shook his head slightly. "No, my Prince, it looks like his   
coat's been dyed."  
  
"Dyed?" Endymion was incredulous; no one would dare to do that to him! Endymion turned   
towards his men, voice and eyes steely. "Who did this?"  
  
Each of the men shook their heads, holding up their hands in innocence.   
  
--------- 


End file.
